Hush
by Ellie Martineau
Summary: Post-Avengers. Thor brings Jane Foster back to Asgard with him where they marry and have a child. When Jane begins to struggle with everything, her old friend Ella is asked to join the new family in the Realm Eternal to help. The only problem is, Ella can't seem to stop running into Thor's adopted brother, the ever-mischievous Loki...
1. Hang the World

She probably should have asked a few more questions before agreeing to this. Well, she _had_ asked questions, she just wasn't sure anymore whether they had been the right ones. But it was Jane, right? She trusted Jane. Jane wouldn't give her a job she couldn't handle.

Even if Jane _was_ suddenly married to a freaking god (or at LEAST an alien of some sexy sort), and suddenly had this teeny, adorable, half-god, half-humanish son. Okay - realistically it wasn't all that sudden, Jane's life changing; but to someone more on the outside than in - like Ella - it had seemed like the blink of an eye. And as she stepped onto the breathtaking Rainbow Bridge with her new boss and his mother of all Hammers, she wondered if maybe it _had_ been simply the blink of an eye for some people. _The Aesir_. _Crazy_.

She was feeling a little light-headed from the particular method of transportation that one takes between realms, though Thor (Jane's god/alien/hot husband) insisted that it'd gotten easier for Jane the more she traveled that way and so he was confident that it would be the same for Ella, too. He also confided that he was hoping, with Ella maintaining a post on Asgard, Jane would need to travel by Bifrost less often.

There were two horses waiting for them, her and Thor, and though she'd only ridden a horse once in her life she managed to mount the smaller one with little embarrassment. The horses began walking of their own volition, or at least that's what Ella hoped - since she had done nothing purposely to indicate that the animal should move forward. Thor seemed at ease and so she forced herself to be as well. She let her dark eyes slide across the horizon as the horses ambled down the Bridge toward land, enjoying the feeling of her long, chocolate-brown hair bouncing along with the horse's easy gait.

Ella could do little more than half-listen to Thor as she gazed at her surroundings in amazement. Just…sheer brilliance. The bright, gleaming colors of the Asgardian sky outlined golden architecture ahead of her. Black nothingness practically swallowed her from behind. She swore she could hear massive amounts of running water, though she saw none. Was this what space sounded like?

She realized Thor was still talking and silently scolded herself. She'd be here for plenty of time to check out the scenery and ask questions. Right now Thor needed her to focus on her duties. Her duties…to the soon-to-be queen and to the little prince. She looked over at the giant, gorgeous hunk of metal and brawn that Jane had managed to woo and he was looking at her, amused, as though he understood that she wasn't really paying attention. "Take your time, Lady Ella; we have a great deal of it ahead of us. Asgard is a magnificent place, is it not?"

"Seriously, Thor. It's unreal. So beautiful...and peaceful. How could anyone ever want to leave a place like this?" Oh hi, insensitivity.

Thor smiled wistfully. "Even the Aesir are not immune to faltering in our gratefulness. Family matters, sometimes even petty dealings can cause us to forget the beauty that surrounds us. I know _I_ will never make that mistake again." He swallowed and continued softly, "I hope that Jane can come to feel that this is her home, too, in time."

"She wants to, Thor. We both know that. We'll get there. She loves you too much not to."

Thor looked down at Ella gravely. "I hope you are right." He sighed. "And I hope you will come to me if you begin to feel isolated, as she does."

Ella cringed. "I will. My hope is that we'll be a balm for each other. Something familiar when not much else is, at first. Hopefully having some time outside the home will help Jane, now I'm here to watch Modi."

The corners of Thor's mouth twitched up at the mention of his son. "Yes, Jane and I both wholeheartedly believe your duties to Modi will be beneficial for all of us. Asgardian child-rearing customs did not all seem to sit well with Jane, and it did not take much discussion on the subject to convince me as well. Modi will grow up as royalty; it is a harsh environment. He will need a haven. He will need someone with keen perception who can teach him balance from the beginning. Perhaps this realm could use more of such an approach from more fathers and mothers. Jane felt strongly about choosing you and inviting you to live in the palace; and though you and I do not know each other well yet I have a feeling I will enjoy your presence here as well."

Ella realized that the horses had stopped. They were in front of a monstrous gold structure: the palace. "Holy. Shit." She muttered as a boy came up to them. Thor dismounted. Ella tried to be discreet in the fact that she was watching his form so she could copy him. Mounting up was easier, but she managed to not completely kill herself on the dismount. Her foot _may_ have gotten stuck in the stirrup. Just a little. Her cheeks pinked, but she tried not to make a big deal about it. Thor patiently waited for her at the door while the boy led the horses away and managed to at least pretend he hadn't noticed. "Come, Ella. Lady Jane will be waiting." He held his arm to her and she allowed him to escort her through the huge - HUGE! palace halls. She suddenly felt extremely under-dressed in her simple navy leggings and pale, silver tunic-length tank top. She felt her stomach begin to flutter as she anticipated both Jane's reaction toward her and Jane's general state - and the sudden realization that there were loads of other people that she might run into in this place and what if they didn't like her? She supposed it didn't matter - what mattered most was Jane and the baby. Focus on them.

It had only been six [human] months since Modi had been born, and though Jane had a hard time from the start. From what Ella had learned during her last discussion with Jane, she'd eaten one of Idunn's apples while carrying Modi, had given birth in Asgard and as Thor was due to be crowned King soon, had taken up permanent residence there. She was surrounded by everything she wanted to study, given access to scholars and mages alike to continue research as she saw fit. However, that becomes tough when you have an infant suction-cupped to you at all times. Not to mention the fact that being completely without anything familiar after such huge life and emotional changes quickly began to take its toll on Jane's mental well-being.

It was actually a desperate Thor who suggested Jane make contact with a friend, _Jane_ who suggested finding a nanny who would follow her guidance (talk about two people who could troubleshoot like nobody's business), and Thor who essentially made the call that perhaps they could find a person who could act as one and the same. Thor immediately came to Ella on Jane's behalf with their proposition, and Ella was still embarrassed about her initial reaction. She had laughed. Outright, hysterically laughed. It took quite some time, a lot of studying and another visit from both Thor _and_ Jane (Modi's Grandmother the Queen had been quite pleased to look after him, it seemed) to convince her that it wasn't a practical joke and that she wouldn't get killed or something.

Thor was staring at her again, standing at a door and very patiently waiting for her to pay attention. She sighed. She hoped Thor didn't begin to regret this decision. Surely he understood how overwhelming it all was. He seemed to...

Now that she had pulled her head out of her ass, he gave a quick rap on the large door and then swung it open. Inside, she immediately saw Jane sitting on a fur rug and playing with the baby, who was sitting up and squealing with laughter at his mother's silly faces. She looked up at Ella and Thor. There was a light still in her eyes but her face looked so sullen, so tired despite her everlasting beauty. It was worse than all of those sleepless nights she'd endured in school and while doing research. It was different. Her heart broke at the thought.

Ella couldn't help but smile at her friend, though. And that's what Jane needed to see. What a sight to see her playing with a child - her own child! "Jane, he's aDORable." She blurted out.

Jane laughed. "That's all Thor's fault!" She picked Modi up with her as she rose and walked swiftly to Ella, enveloping her in a baby-squished hug. "Hi, El. This is Modi. Would you like to hold him?"

Ella giggled. Honestly, the kid couldn't get any cuter. White-blonde hair, which definitely did not come from Jane; bright blue eyes, cherubic cheeks - yep, this one was going to be trouble. Modi stared at her intently, a dimple giving way as he responded to her goofy grin. "Hi, Modi! I'd love to hold you, if that's OK with you!"

He didn't fuss as Jane handed him over, which was a relief. At 6 months, it could have gone either way and the last thing she wanted to do was make Jane feel like she was hurting her child for leaving him with someone else once in a while. She gazed down at Modi as his pudgy fingers pinched at her cheeks. "I think we're going to be best buddies, mini-Thor. I hope you have a lot of energy to play with me!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi! If you've read this far, THANKS! Hang in there - Loki will turn up eventually ;) I don't have enough patience to write much more without him, so...yeah. **

**Also note that I am aware I'm bending both Marvel Universe and Norse Mythology to fit what I've done here. And I've done it on purpose, simply because hey - I can. I chose Modi because as far as I know, there was never a mother named for him. Jane and Thor will take a bit of a storyline backseat once the premise is set up, but it's worth explaining how a human manages to slip their way into the Realm Eternal, I think. **

**Hope you continue to read as updates come, and thanks again! xx**


	2. Missing

Ella fanned the flames in the fireplace and made sure Modi was tucked safely into the cot next to his parents' large bed. He was half-asleep already, but Ella settled in to a chair in the corner near him to sing a lullaby anyway. It seemed unnecessary as he was already nearly in Dreamland, but in all of her nannying time she'd found that singing a lullaby each night created an anchor of sorts so that when infants or toddlers DID have trouble sleeping, the lullaby helped trigger those peaceful, sleepy feelings they'd felt all the other times they heard the song.

_Hush now baby, don't you cry_  
_Rest your wings, my butterfly_  
_Peace will come to you in time_  
_And I will sing this lullaby_

_Know though I must leave, my child_  
_That I would stay here by your side_  
_And if you wake before I'm gone_  
_Remember this sweet lullaby_

_And oh, through darkness_  
_Don't you ever stop believing_  
_With love alone_  
_With love you'll find your way, my love_

_The world has turned the day to dark_  
_I leave this night with heavy heart_  
_When I return to dry your eyes_  
_I will sing this lullaby_

By now, Modi was asleep, his tiny lips parted in slumber and Ella couldn't help but swoon over the beautiful demigod. He was an absolute perfect combination of Jane and Thor. While he had Thor's wild blonde hair and blue eyes, he had Jane's angular features, her thoughtful countenance. And those cheeks! She just loved that little boy._  
_

She had put much consideration into Thor's rather thoughtful words as they had crossed the Bifrost on that first day; about Modi needing a haven, about the idea that more people on Asgard needing a gentler approach with their young. She wondered where that thought had come from. Thor didn't just say things to say them and Ella may not be the quickest to process the things she noticed, but she _did_ notice them. She _was_ perceptive. Thor was speaking from somewhere. She had never had a chance to ask him _quite_ where.

She had now spent about a week with Modi, and her time before and after Jane tottered off for both educational and royal duties alike was spent chatting with her. The conversation often veered towards Earth - or rather, _Midgard_, as she was learning to say - but often to the happenings and gossip there on Asgard as well. Ella took that as a good sign. Jane wasn't **entirely** focused on the things she missed about her old home. Much time was spent getting Ella up to snuff on customs and it was the little things that Ella needed schooling on - the _royal_ things. How to approach Thor's parents, for one. Yikes. It would happen sooner or later. She had been invited to dinner with them a couple of times but had been unable to as dinnertime was Modi's "witching hour." Jane came in to feed him just before she went for dinner with her husband and her in-laws, but Mo was cutting a tooth and the immediate hereafter of his nursing had him wailing, screaming, inconsolable. Ella considered asking Jane for a sash with which to create a wrap to wear him, keep him snuggled against her. That had helped some of her infant charges in the past. It was worth a try! She certainly wasn't his mother but sometimes just being that close and hearing a heartbeat was so helpful. After all, it's similar to what he heard and felt for all of his gestation!

Jane came in not too long after Modi had crashed, flowing and beautiful in her gauzy, golden Asgardian robes (which Ella wore too in the interest of _not_ sticking out like the sore thumb she already was - but Jane always seemed to look so much more beautiful and elegant). She had been allowed on some level to join the latest meeting of the Council and it must have recently convened. She looked so tired, stressed. Freaking politics.

"You OK, honey?" Ella's voice sounded so loud in the large, otherwise silent room. The physics of sound on Asgard seemed to work _just_ different enough to be disconcerting. The fire wasn't even white noise; just an occasional interruption when it popped and crackled.

Jane rubbed her head. "Yeah. Thor's just really stressed, and it's stressing me out."

Ella's brows knit together. It wasn't often Thor let something get to him that deeply, at least as far as she'd ever known him or heard from her friend. "He keeps fighting for them to end his brother's punishment. You know - Loki. The one who terrorized New York, sent down an army of aliens on everybody..." she trailed off. "I'm not sure how I feel about it. But it's really bugging Thor. He's still talking with a few members and trying to convince them personally to change their minds."

Ella nodded. "Yeah...hard to forget that whole...situation." She'd lived in New York at the time. Not exactly the least terrifying time of her life. She hadn't caught much glimpse of the dude himself, and she'd only heard that Thor had brought him back here for punishment by his (adopted?) father, the King. She'd heard Odin was pretty ruthless and didn't go easy on his kids just because they were his kids. Fair enough, but pretty brutal in this case. Suddenly she could see why Modi might need a haven.

"Well, the Council helped determine his sentence but Thor's issue is that they never actually determined an end time. They seem content to leave him where he is forever. Thor's not. Thor thinks he can be redeemed." Jane sat down on the bed thoughtfully, looking at her own son. "I just don't know. He seems...difficult to control."

Ella was silent for a while. "Can I ask you something purely as a friend? Because this is going to come out kind of gossipy."

Jane nodded, a ghost of a grin on her face.

"What _was_ his punishment?"

"I don't know for sure," Jane sighed, "Thor said something about stitches in his lips...all I know is that his magic is bound, and he's locked away. The Council seems a little biased, since he is the God of Mischief I guess, and happy to keep him out of trouble no matter the cost to Loki personally. Thor seems to think whatever it is, is inhumane. They think Thor's gone soft after his time on Earth."

Ella frowned. "They sound like hard-asses."

Jane hummed in agreement as she climbed into bed. "You can say that again. I'm sorry El, I'm so burned out. How did Mo do today?"

"He did great! We played for ages, I found some books in the library that had loads of pictures, and he loved all the color so I made up some stories to go along with them. We went on a walk in Frigga's garden and sang a bunch of songs that you and I used to sing as kids." Ella winked at Jane, who was grinning from ear to ear. "Y'know. Bingo, Farmer in the Dell...freaking Puff the Magic Dragon. That sort of thing. He dug it. He's so konked out right now. My guess is that you'll be able to snag him for his nighttime feeding without even waking him. Do you want me to come in and wake you before he starts to stir?"

"Oh no...you sleep, girl." She yawned. "He'll go back down right after, anyway. And it's not like it'll wake Thor up."

Ella couldn't help but laugh at that. Nothing could wake Thor up. Except maybe a battle cry. "Alright sweets. Get some sleep. See you tomorrow." She slipped out of Jane and Thor's chambers silently, not really feeling all that tired herself but not knowing what to do. Focus on reading was sort of out of the question as her mind was suddenly overwhelmed with "what-ifs" about Thor's brother and concern about Thor's concern. What had Loki's punishment been? Was he really so awful? He must have been evil - well, obviously, if he not only tried to take over their planet but if the Council on Asgard hated him as well.

She went back to her own bedchambers (it was still taking some getting used to, using the formal Asgardian/royal terms for such things), and drew herself a bath. After piling her dark waves on top of her head in a hurry - who wanted to bother with that, anyway - she crushed few sprigs of an herb someone had left her that smelled something like Lavender into the hot water and stepped in. The soak was relaxing enough to lull her into sleep until the water was so cold that it woke her up.

Oops.

She hastily got out, dried off, threw a nightgown on and dove into her modestly perfect, royally cozy bed in order to warm up. Despite her best efforts to sleep, even once she was a normal temperature she just couldn't fall back into any sort of slumber. She decided to make her way toward the library in hopes she'd feel like searching through its many volumes and titles or at least reading the couple she'd pulled out for herself at Thor's urging.

When she stepped beyond her door, she noticed the stillness of the palace halls. It was normally bustling with servants, guards, and now it was about half-staffed on the guard front. Smart?_ Not very_, she thought. Apparently nighttime was the time for enemies to strike Asgard. Jeez. She made her way in the direction she thought the library was, but she'd never gone there from her room before. Always from Jane's, or the garden. After what felt like 30 minutes of wandering, she was completely and utterly _lost_. It all looked the bloody same. She was too afraid to ask the guards how to get back, or even where she was supposed to get back to. She sighed, worried. Slightly tired, now that she lacked the option to get to her bed. _Of course_.

Finally, she found a narrower hallway that looked just like the one that led to the library, though the adjacent hallway didn't look quite the same. Ella attributed it to the fact that she was probably approaching at a different time of day, from a different direction. She continued down the hallway, and the stillness was nearly overwhelming. Did so few people take advantage of the wealth of knowledge and entertainment sat patiently on those shelves?

Wait - there were two smaller doors to her left, and they most definitely weren't the doors she knew. Back door, maybe? The library at least had a huge, golden door and it was on the other side or the hall. She silently swore at herself for even beginning this journey so late at night instead of just laying in bed and trying to sleep. Like a true fool, she chose the more welcoming of the two doors and walked inside. The guard at the end of that hallway hadn't even looked at her. Her bare feet padded onto cool stone, which was strange. It was darker here, but not completely without light. Now morbidly curious and sure she would regret this later, she continued down the pebbled stairs that wrapped around a thick stone column. She heard nothing below, which both frightened and calmed her. _No ghosts, no witches,_ she told herself. P_robably just servant's quarters, and they can get me back to wherever the heck my room is. _She heard a scuttling._ Oh god, I'm going to die. _Well, that escalated quickly. Unfortunately, she was as stubborn as she was perceptive, and she wasn't about to turn back. The light became dimmer as she descended, and she realized she wasn't sure where the light was even coming from. It never fully went out, though, and finally her soles hit flat ground. She looked ahead tentatively.

"Oh, lord," she whispered quietly. And still, her stupid feet carried on. Cells. 4 of them. Only 4? Seriously? An entire kingdom? Did they have a jail somewhere else, too? Or was everybody just _that good_? The light was significantly dimmer now but she was still able to see, and determined that the cells must be empty. The scuttling had obviously been a mouse, thank heavens. Or "Thank the Allfather," as people here said. Feeling braver now, she poked her head around the final cell on her left. It appeared empty. She took two more steps.

She couldn't stop the breath leaving her lungs quite loudly or the sharp intake of air that followed her discovery of the pale body propped up in the corner of that cell, more silent than even a mouse, completely unmoving. Bound and completely naked. She squinted, staying as still as she could. Black hair fell messily to the prisoner's broad, fair shoulders; a leather muzzle covered his mouth and nose. A scraggly but toned body was kneeling on the hard ground, torso folded over legs, leaning against the back side of the cell. His hands were bound, fingers tied together. She could make out a number of long, red marks adorning the blanched skin around his sides and back.

She felt as if time had stopped. She wanted to back out, run somewhere - anywhere - but she couldn't manage to make her feet move. She could barely breathe and the breath she did manage was silent as could be. Her eyes wide as saucers, she could do nothing but rudely stare at him in wonder, in horror.

Suddenly, as if broken from a trance, this prisoner's head turned toward her; round, pale eyes burning into hers with an intensity the rest of his body didn't seem capable of. She could practically feel this man's flurry of emotion as she watched his dirty face clearly, as though the muzzle covering half of his countenance took no part in protecting his thoughts. His brows furrowed in confusion, eyes frantic, and then they slowly narrowed until they fixed on her in a decided glare.

Wait - she knew this face.

_Loki_.

Oh, fuck.

She heaved another breath as she stared at him, her face fallen, slack in disbelief. She knew his magic was bound. He was behind bars; he could do nothing to her. And he had been stripped of his clothing. As if they just _had_ to go that one step further into humiliation and degradation. She wanted to ask him if he was cold. If he was hungry. Not that she could have done anything, though the fixer in her wanted to for some insane reason.

_Villain_! The devil on her shoulder was screaming. But the majority of her brain that had won out (because why would she be logical, right?), was singing about _compassion_. About how Thor had said he'd been there too long. About how he was exposed and vulnerable. About how, behind that glare, he was confused. Hurting. Still probably not a good guy, but...did he deserve this? Right now? Still?

She knew his glare was a message. And he began slowly turning his head from her face toward the staircase though he couldn't actually see past his cell wall. "Leave," he was saying, in the only way he could.

"I'm sorry." She whispered._ I'm sorry_. Finally, she managed to kick her feet up and run.

* * *

**The lullaby she sings is "Lullaby" by Josh Groban & Ladysmith Black Mambazo. I highly suggest listening if you haven't heard it before!**

**Again, thanks for reading and sticking with me! Greatly appreciate all you wonderful people who favorited, followed, and to surfsexy who reviewed! You are amazing!  
**

**(Apologies if you get multiple update notices on this - I had to fix a couple of "big" errors in both chapters and not sure if people who have this on alert get false update notices. Won't happen again!)**


	3. Hello

Each footstep should have echoed as Ella ran up the stone steps, but they didn't. Her feet just made a tiny, pathetic pattering sound as she scrambled toward the door. This whole thing was just...so wrong. Once she reached her destination, she burst through the door; the air finally felt like it was reaching her lungs, her body was trembling. Being shaken was understandable, she reasoned, she just couldn't pinpoint the _exact_ thing that had started the adrenaline pumping. As if it mattered. As she turned to get back to the main hallway, praying now for any guard she could find, a flurry of silver and red came barreling in her direction. He appeared at first to not see her, his eyes downcast in concentration and his face weary, but when he looked up his eyes lit with shock at the sight of her - likely _there_, in a nightgown.

"Lady Ella-"

"Thor!" she gasped in surprise, unsure where to even begin or whether she should tell him what had happened.

"I would say you look as though you have seen a ghost, but I'm afraid spirits are much more difficult to find in this palace than what lies beyond that door." He paused to look at her, more perceptive than she'd have given him credit for. "...Are you alright?" he asked, his voice becoming very quiet, his hand comforting and heavy on her shoulder.

Ella nodded. "Yes. Yeah. I was looking for the library. I got so lost and thought it was a back door and then my curiosity got the best of me. I had NO idea what I was walking into. And I'm sure he's humiliated that I saw him like that, and I just...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, Thor. I feel terrible."

"I know, my friend. And there are many who believe whatever humiliation comes upon Loki in that cell, he has brought upon himself."

"Do you believe that?"

Thor shook his head. "It is no secret I believe the council has gone too far. Your words are refreshing, though I am aware you know little of the situation. Not many are sympathetic, in _any_ way, towards Loki as of late."

Ella shook her head. Well, _sympathetic_ may not be the word she'd use...but it seemed to comfort Thor a little, so she let it slide for now. "I'll let you be, Thor. I'm sorry if I disturbed you. You looked like you were on your way somewhere...but would you mind quickly telling me how to get back to my chambers?" the blush crept up on her cheeks.

Thor chuckled. "Lady Ella, indeed. If you allow me a moment to speak with my brother, I will walk you back myself."

Ella nodded and Thor stepped through the door. Ella was tempted to put her ear up to it, to listen to what Thor had to say to Loki. Was it news? Did he visit like this every night? Unfortunately, her conscience won over and so she stood next to the door like a child waiting for her teacher after class.

It seemed she did not need to put her ear anywhere near the door, as even Thor's lowest voice carried well enough for her to make out what he was saying even if she tried not to hear. Once again, the sounds in this palace baffled her.

"Brother, I have spoken with the council regarding your sentence." Silence. "The vast majority of them believe you to be unremorseful, to be uncontrollable. They are happy to campaign for your permanent residence here, where your schemes and your magic will not cause chaos or destruction. But, Loki, I see your eyes, your expression, and I know that my brother is there. Do not shake your head, Loki. We _are_ brothers. Perhaps not by blood, but in life. But...we will have _this_ conversation at a later time. I have come tonight to inform you that though you will be prohibited from using magic for an extended period, Odin will indeed bring your sentence to an end. I cannot yet say when, but it will be soon."

More silence, followed by a slight scuffling sound and the smallest of whimpers, and not from Thor's throat.

"But please, Loki, do not unravel all of the work I have done on your behalf the moment you are set free." Thor sighed deeply. "I will return when The Allfather sends me to release you. I must escort our guest back to her chambers. She did not mean to wander here, Loki, and she has expressed concern for you. It would do you well to make what alliances are available to you when you return."

Ella heard Loki's scoff behind his damp leather as Thor's heavy bootsteps came nearer to the door. He sighed as he shut it behind him, looking up at Ella with tired eyes. "Loki has endured much in his lifetime," he said simply. "Come, Ella. You must be exhausted."

She walked with Thor in silence to her chambers, thanking him quietly as he departed before reaching her door. This time Ella fell into her bed, practically asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Her dreams that night were dark: plagued by unsettling silence, pallid eyes staring at her, never leaving her; running from things she couldn't identify. But at least, she knew in the morning, they were only dreams. She could escape from them simply by waking. Others lived their nightmares - she was lucky.

Two weeks later, she wandered through Frigga's gardens with Modi strapped in a semi-hip-hold with a makeshift wrap, his drooly cheek resting against her shoulder as he slept. His tiny fingers rested against her chest, and Ella grasped them, humming songs with soothing melodies as she gazed at the blooms that were at her eye level. If this kept up, Mo would sleep for an hour, and she'd see if there was a chair - a rocking chair, if she was really lucky - inside the tiny garden house she saw in the center of the grounds. Maybe she'd close her own eyes, or pull out the poetry book she'd been peeking at lately.

She liked hanging out in the garden as, similar to the library, it was frequently void of other bodies and voices. It meant either reprieve for her in her downtime or quiet for Modi to get a good nap in while managing some fresh air. Pretty win/win in her book. Frigga had a gift in the form of a the greenest thumb ever, among her many other talents.

Ella sang "Scarborough Fair" as she walked, watching Modi's little expressions as he dreamed. His golden hair shone in the light of day as a breeze ran through and tousled her own locks. She knew she sang to him and to herself a lot, but she had hit a point a few days in to her post in Asgard where she realized her iPod probably wouldn't work and she was worried that if she didn't keep singing the songs that she loved, she'd forget them over time. Plus, they were songs she'd loved to hear her mother and father sing when she was a child, so she hoped Modi wouldn't mind. He didn't seem to - so she couldn't feel _too_ selfish about it. Jane always liked to hear which songs Ella had chosen that day, too.

As long as Mo snoozed, Ella was happy to keep strolling and singing. She slowly made her way in the general direction of the garden house, but there were so many different plants that drew her attention it was difficult to merit sitting inside.

* * *

He sat silently in the soft chair within Frigga's garden house, appreciating the cleansing air entering and leaving his lungs, the heavy scent of greens and flora - of something other than dirty leather filling his nostrils. He could still hear the vicious whispers in his ears, in his head, in the very fibres of his being; but it was becoming easier to push them aside in favor of his own thoughts, of intellect and logic. In favor of his own senses, after so long. The pain in his joints was beginning to ease a little though none of the healers would so much as look at him. It had only been four days since Thor had come trampling down the steps into his cell, a nervous energy swirling about him, fresh clothing in his arms and Odin's enchanted key in his fingers.

Thor had spent a spectacularly long time lecturing Loki on how he was to behave once he was "above" and Loki was loathe to admit he hadn't the energy for anything other than perfect behavior whether he had been scheming or not. It almost made it easier that there were very few people who would acknowledge his presence or do anything but scuttle away in fear when he entered a room. It was difficult to retain one's dignity when one had been thrown bloodied, bound and nude on the cold ground, forgotten.

How far he had fallen. How unfairly woven the threads of fate had been.

He huffed, tired eyes downcast at the dirt floor. Still, Thor had appointed himself the "righteous" task of advocating for Loki's sentence to be lifted, and he had been successful to some degree in the end. Whatever Thor's rationale for doing so, Loki supposed he should be thankful he was no longer in the dark of the cell.

_He'll lure you into safety with his talk of trust and family, and then he'll break you again!_

Loki's stomach churned. His eyes glazed over; the oldest, most tired whispers were sometimes the hardest to shake.

_Monster! If he'd known what you were to begin with he'd have slain you the moment he had a chance. No, now he'd rather watch you suffer! Just as everyone else in the Nine Realms would! You have nowhere, nowhere! No one!_

His muscles began to tense, prepared for the onslaught of pain in his head that usually followed his mind turning on him like this. He preferred the pain, though, to the tears, the weakness that would have followed just a few short years ago.

As he ground his teeth to cope with the shooting pains, hunched over in his chair, he heard a voice approaching; singing. No one _ever_ walked Frigga's gardens with the exception of him. Only a select few were allowed access, and none of them seemed to appreciate his adoptive mother's art, the beauty that would surround them if they ever bothered to set foot here. It suited him, however, as it allowed him time to recover without risk of being seen.

Until now.

The voice was directed away from the structure and still some distance away. So, clenching his eyes shut for a moment, he hurtled himself up off the chair to stand in the shadows of the doorway. He squinted into the light, eyes still not fully adjusted from their time in the dim of the cellar.

He saw her figure at a distance, facing away from him. Her golden gown hung pleasantly over her slight frame and the skirt brushed the path at her feet; long, dark waves tumbled over her shoulders and he noticed a linen sash of some sort had been tied around her to hold an infant he recognized as Thor's heir. So this was the woman then, who had "accidentally" wandered in to see the _Fallen King_ on full display behind bars.

To her credit, he thought, she had at least appeared surprised to discover him, and unlike anyone else who dared enter that dank hellhole, her expression had been the expected horror but he could not deny the element of compassion he had seen there. He was still forming his judgement on how authentic that compassion was...

Her singing ceased suddenly as the child's wail rang through the garden. The woman attempted to soothe him, but had little success.

"It's nearly dinnertime, Mo," he heard her coo at the child, "Let's go find your mama."

Loki's awareness of the ache in his head returned as her unfamiliar form retreated back into the palace. He tutted himself. The momentary distraction she had provided was somewhat unexpected.

* * *

Much later, when Modi was asleep and her stomach was full from a late dinner, Ella settled at the bay window in the library that overlooked the gardens, reading the poetry she'd been so smitten with lately. The book was blank-covered, the pages beautifully handwritten in English - both quite unique features for the selection offered there. There was no author listed which made it all the more intriguing.

There was a point at which she poked her head out of the book, yawning, head heavy; contemplating switching to one of her own lighter-hearted novels.

"I'm not entirely sure if I should be offended, or not." A weak but deep, amused male voice rang out in front of her. Even at first glance she knew who it was. _Loki_. So he was free. And clothed, thank the gods. He stood in front of her in a power stance though his figure was sleight as a result of his punishment, arms held behind his back. She suddenly felt extremely self-conscious. No one else in Asgard had ever looked at her quite like this, and she didn't like how it felt. Clearly, that was his purpose.

She could feel his eyes on her. Every inch of her skin burned under his scrutinizing stare, but she refused to budge. She couldn't. Not this time.

"And I believed you had some sense in you, mortal," he started. Ella fought the urge to roll her eyes as she looked up at him, setting the book on her lap as he continued. "I can feel the fear emanating from you, _screaming_ at you to run, yet you remain." Dramatic pause. "Why?"

"I'm not going to run again."She could fight his theatrics with calm if she wanted to, and that's what she'd damn well do.

He quirked an eyebrow. "You were wise to, before. I saw the look on your face that night, human, even in the dark of the cellar."

She ignored him. "Hey, you obviously came to read and relax. There's another chair here. Can we coexist peacefully?"

"Famous last words?" He grinned fiendishly, frighteningly. "Or am I another on your list, _Ella_, a pitiful being in need of saving?"

Well, he was quite the peach. She fought to keep her voice even. "_Loki - _you can mock me all you want. I understand why you might feel the need to; but there's more to me than the whole five seconds of me you've ever seen or heard about before. I promise." She paused for effect, just as he had. "You live here. You're a pretty important part of Thor's life whether you feel like appreciating that or not. I'm _trying_ to make this easy. Take it or leave it, OK?"

Loki nodded gravely, his eyes never leaving her face, his expression difficult to read. "You would do well to watch your tongue then, little one."

Ella bit back the desire to explain that she _already freaking had_. Instead, she sighed and buried her face in the book to hide her frustration. She could hear him fishing on a side shelf for a book and taking a seat near her. She kept her elbows locked onto the armrest and her feet flat on the floor, praying the adrenaline's effects would subside soon. She was embarrassed enough as it was. She tried to breathe silently for fear of annoying him with any little sounds. She knew this was a place he coveted; she just hadn't expected to have to share it with him anytime soon.

"I do hope you plan to return those tomes to their _exact_ rightful places, girl. And soon." His voice bit over the silence.

Yeah, that adrenaline rush was turning into something that felt a lot more like stabbiness than fear. She took another quiet, deep breath.

"I'll do my best."

She could see his murderous glare out of the corner of her eye.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm SO sorry for not updating any sooner. I typically don't get to write unless I have slow times at work AND feel inspired to write (which I'll admit I'm sometimes terrible at), and there hasn't been much of that lately! Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, faved, alerted etc. You are amazing! 3**


	4. Charming

The next week held a _little_ more stress than usual now that Loki was above ground...and insisted on visiting the library more nights than not. He claimed it was his - even though Ella was pretty sure it had existed before he did. But she bit her tongue. Evenings were her only time to revel in the quiet of relative solitude, though, so she refused to let Loki or his looming presence ruin that. What began as tense continued that way, easing up only slightly from time to time. He seemed to enjoy making her uncomfortable. She'd had plenty of practice in that, though, from her nannying experience to petty, arsehole office bosses - so Loki was vastly underestimating her levels of patience and tolerance if you asked Ella.

He'd come in to the library after she had settled; it was an almost-daily occurrence thus far. She had noted that Loki had never _not_ shot her a scathing look when he arrived. _As if he should be surprised to see me at this point_, she thought. He was always deadly silent in his movements, one of the many things Ella found disconcerting about him. Over the course of the week she noticed that his pallid skin began to look a little less like paper; his movements more lithe, the husk in his voice nearly gone now. It was funny how much one could note through the corner of one's eye, or from just a few words spoken. Ella couldn't imagine what he'd do if he thought she was ogling him. _Especially_ if he thought it was with an ounce of pity.

Every once in a great while he'd be overtly obvious in looking over what she was reading, tut her and quietly make a snide comment about it- about whether her mind was of a high enough calibre to 'truly understand the content of such a tome.' How she must truly be an _imbecile_ if he noticed that she'd swapped to a balmy romance from _Midgard_. And always, ALWAYS harping on about _his_ blasted books and how poorly she was treating them and how _fortunate_ she was that he was even tolerating her use of them. Cue. Eyeroll. Puh-lease. She was getting pretty good at fighting that urge, actually. She figured it was the least she could do to keep the peace.

The good (and mostly unrelated) news was, after that first week of her in Loki's shadow, Jane had had a blessed epiphany: Ella had essentially been working seven days a week with no breaks since she arrived. She and Thor agreed it was only fair for her to work what Jane understood as a typical workweek (though Ella _knew_ Jane had never observed that Monday-through-Friday workweek herself before she married Thor) - five days on, two days off. Additional days off as needed. Ella couldn't believe she hadn't even realized that complete lack of time-off terms, herself. She wasn't totally sure what she would have been doing with solid "weekends," but maybe in time she'd make friends, explore, figure out what everyone else in this ridiculously large realm did for fun. Besides hunting beasts in the woods, which seemed to be a common pastime for the warriors if what she heard in passing was right. Ew. Not her thing.

* * *

It was her first official day off since her arrival in Asgard, and as such she had decided to completely go casual. Screw the gowns, today she had sourced a lightweight man's undershirt to wear with the comfy navy leggings she'd been wearing when she first set foot on the Bifrost (the adorable servant girl who'd helped her had looked so comically baffled). Comfort was her goal today, and she had no actual plans. That was how she liked it. She hadn't realized how much she'd actually needed this.

Her hair was clean but tossed into a sloppy, loose bun at the crown of her head, a few of strands now fallen free and into her face as she looked through the volumes of dusty books on the top shelves of the library. She teetered a bit on the ladder as she reached for a particular blue cover that appeared to have an English (or was it All-Speak?) title written on it.

"Ahem."

She was startled, and nearly fell off the ladder, when she heard the throat clearing below her. Loki was never so noisy (though he _would_ have chosen that moment to startle her) - and also never bothered to announce his presence in that way - and no one else was ever really seen poking around in there. Once she awkwardly collected herself and regained her balance, Ella turned at her waist to peer accusingly at the source of the sound. It was a man. A handsome one. One she had seen around, but never really spoken to before. And she was sure he was getting quite the healthy view of her backside. _Classy_.

"Oh! Hi!" She sputtered, turning back around and carefully stepping down the rungs of the ladder. Once she reached the bottom, she was able to look the young man in the eye without too much trouble. Asgardians were tall, but this one was a bit shorter than Thor or Loki. And she _was_ kind of a tall chick. For a human, anyway.

"Lady Ella," he started enthusiastically, reaching for her hand as per Asgardian custom. Ella offered it freely; the young man kissed her knuckles politely, blonde hair falling over his blunt cheekbones and green eyes as he leaned over to do so. When his eyes met hers once again he flashed her a charming grin. "I am the warrior Agnar."

"It's great to meet you, Agnar." She paused and waited; he simply smiled at her, eyes shifting nervously. "...What's up?" Oh lord, she really needed to learn how to address people properly here.

"Well, milady, I heard that you had no duties to tend to tonight," he was fidgeting and she longed to still his hands. She tilted her head slightly, hoping he'd continue. "There...there's a feast in the Great Hall after dusk. I wondered...well...if you might like to accompany me." He smiled at her. "To the feast. And for the festivities afterward."

Ella grinned at him. What could it hurt? He was sweet enough, and pretty damned easy on the eyes. Surely it would be good to meet others her age...ish. However old these "people her age" really were. "Um...I'd love to, Agnar-"

"But," a haughty, familiar voice rang out from behind a shelf, "I'm afraid the girl has been burdened with the task of looking after the... _miscreant_ prince at the feast, instead." Loki smirked as he appeared from around the corner that led to the bay window, leaning casually against the wood there. "She will be able to spare a dance or two for you, though, I'm sure." He purred, his eyes fixed on the young warrior, watching him closely. He did not bother to glance at Ella, who was seething with anger and confusion.

Agnar's eyebrows practically shot up into his hairline as he met Loki's gaze. "Oh! I...I see." He looked back to Ella, who had plastered a sympathetic smile onto her face. She was _not_ going to battle this one out in front of an innocent bystander.

"I'm sorry, Agnar. Maybe next time?"

"Indeed, Lady Ella. Perhaps next time." the young man said as he shuffled out of the library as quickly as he could, at the speed most people tried to escape Loki's company. Ella saw him out and swiftly turned in Loki's direction, a wild cat ready to pounce. As expected, he'd wisely disappeared back around the corner. Ella stalked toward the bay window where Loki was seated as if nothing had happened.

Her eyes dark slits in her countenance, jaw set sharply, she picked up the nearest book and flung it at him as hard as she could.

He caught it; she'd known he would. Effing ninja bastard. She only hoped the corner caught him in the ribs first. "Are you _fucking_ kidding me?"

Loki merely looked up at her, amused, faux innocence written on his features. "I beg your pardon? I've done you a favor."

"You don't get to decide that for me."

"Oh," he chuckled darkly, eyes meeting hers. "This time, I do."

"What the hell, Loki? Is there something wrong with me trying to make friends? Honestly? My first night off and now I'm supposed to spend it with the guy who can't do anything but bark at me about his precious books? REALLY?"

"You know nothing of this boy, do you, mortal?"

"No, that was kind of the whole point of going to the feast with him, wasn't it?" She was beginning to lose her bravado, which was almost enough to make her angry with him all over again. She sat down in the window and crossed her arms over her chest. She knew she looked like a petulant child compared to his still-calm demeanor, but she didn't care.

"Do not let his feigned nerves fool you. That one has a reputation." Loki's tone was low, warning.

"What do you mean?"

"Meaning, Ella," he shot through his teeth, "That at the end of the festivities you will not be find yourself _forced_ into _my_ bed; any unaccompanied maiden in Agnar's line of sight may not be so lucky."

Ella blinked, huffing. "So...wait, what?"

Loki regarded her evenly, almost patiently. This was fairly unlike him. "He drinks too much ale. And when he does, his behavior is little more than that of an animal. Less so, to be precise."

She swallowed hard and considered his words. She wasn't quite sure where Loki benefitted from this. There was no reason he'd do this for any reason other than his own gain. Naturally, this caused her to goad him a bit. "So...you..._Loki_...just _rescued_ me? How valiant of you." She still couldn't manage to sound anything less than sarcastic.

He skipped a beat, then smirked. "Naturally, you'd choose to see it that way."

He gently set the book he'd caught onto the table next to him and looked at her seriously. A touch sad, too, if she wasn't mistaken. "You know well enough that I am not that type of prince, Ella."

Coming from someone who had mercilessly, pointlessly killed plenty of people this all sounded more than a bit strange. She wasn't really sure what to do with what had just transpired. Ugh, would he just _go away _for a minute so she could think?

Loki rose, looking her up and down. "Meet me here at dusk. And you'd better speak with Röskva about making yourself look decent." He turned on his heel and strode out of the library, leaving a slack-jawed Ella in his wake.

Somehow, she wasn't so sure this was going to be very fun.

* * *

**Author's Note: This may get a partial re-write at some point, as I'm not totally sure I'm happy with it as it's written...and I know it's somewhat short. But it's been so long since I've gotten anything out on this and I don't have a ton of time, so figured it hopefully wasn't *that* bad! **

**Thanks again to all readers, reviewers, commenters, etc.! I really appreciate every little bit of love (and constructive criticism - hehe) you give!**


	5. Distance

What the actual fuck had just happened? Was he _that_ bored?

Ella sat quietly in her seat in shock for a moment before standing to leave. She slowly strode out of the library, dazed, her mind whirling.

Even if Loki was right about this warrior guy it didn't give him a right to inject himself into the situation. Normal people who were _actually_ concerned would have been a little more discrete and hands-off about it. Right?

But of course, this was Loki. He lived to make people uncomfortable. That was the closest he could get to his beloved mischief this side of the cell bars.

She was tempted to not get dressed up at all, as if being stubborn and embarrassing to Loki would somehow make her feel better. The thought did, anyway, but it was really only in theory. This was her first time doing _anything_ that didn't directly involve the small family she worked for and she didn't really want to risk embarrassing herself for all of eternity. Still, it put a smile on her face to consider humiliating Loki.

"But maybe..." she whispered to herself as a renewed energy struck her. She'd beat him with kindness. She was going to look killer. She was going to have a hell of a time. She was absolutely _not_ going to slump next to that stupid, brooding asshole. Nope, she was going to do this sucker up and blow Loki's grumpy-ass socks off.

And if that guy...Angus? Aegwynn? Abner? Agnar. If Agnar asked her to dance she'd gleefully accept, just to piss Loki off. Sure, she wanted to keep the peace but he'd crossed the line first. Many times. She was still so angry she was shaking. She may have been patient, but she was still human. A human who wanted to make her own decisions. She'd calm down in due time, but her mind was made up. She _would_ have fun. She would _be_ fun. Even if bothered the dark prince.

The young girl who had helped her get a shirt earlier was walking down the hall, so Ella politely stopped her. "Hi again! I promise my request this time is much easier than getting your hands on a guy's shirt." She laughed. The girl only looked somewhat relieved. "I'm just wondering if you can tell me where I could find Röskva."

The girl smiled then. "Yes, you'll find her just down the hall behind me, past the entrance to Lady Frigga's gardens."

Ella grinned. "Thank you! Thanks again for the shirt, too. It's exactly what I was looking for."

The servant nodded her head in acknowledgement of Ella's compliment but quickly went on her way. Ella continued in the direction the girl had indicated and eventually heard two womens' voices in conversation. She craned her neck through a doorway and gave the wood a knock. Inside was Röskva and another servant sorting out linens. Röskva's face lit up in recognition when she saw Ella, though she'd only encountered her a couple times before. She hadn't really expected to be recognized by anyone.

"Lady Ella! What brings you to this part of the palace?" Röskva's slight lilt was warming to the frazzled Ella.

"Hi!" She grinned. "I...could you please help me?" She didn't know why she was so nervous to ask this favor of Röskva.

"Are you alright, Lady Ella?" Röskva was sounding slightly concerned and Ella's face felt as if it was on fire.

"I got roped into going to the feast tonight with Loki and I need a really awesome dress." Her words were verbal vomit. This was great.

Shock registered on Röskva's weathered face. Her blue eyes lit up with mischief. "Tryin' to woo the dark one, Ella?"

"Oh my god, no!" Ella nearly shouted. "I um...I just...no. But I would sorta like to have fun despite the circumstance, if you know what I mean."

Röskva chuckled. "I do know what you mean, love. Let's find you a 'really awesome' dress, shall we? Magad, you're able to pin her hair up, yes?" She turned to the other servant who now had a wry grin on her face.

"Yes, dear." Magad shot a look at Ella. "I have done Lady Jane's on many occasions."

Feeling a bit more in control now, Ella followed the two women even further down the hall until they came into a large room that appeared to be nothing but wardrobe storage. Röskva was already sifting through the gowns hanging on one side while Magad was touching and moving Ella's hair, deciding what to do with it.

"Any desire to match Prince Loki's color scheme?" Röskva shouted from across the room, head stuck in between two hanging gowns.

"Absolutely none!" Ella shouted back. She could hear Röskva cackle. A few moments later she emerged from the mess of fabric holding two dresses. One was a very simple, light pink maxi-dress type style - flowy, light and free. It _was_ pretty, but the second one caught Ella's eye. This pale blue gown, with its sweetheart neckline and sheer, crisscrossed shoulder straps had a simple bodice that was curved to fit snugly until it hit the skirt, which cascaded large, diagonal ruffles like a waterfall hitting the ground.

It would almost have seemed to be too much but given the fact that Asgardians typically wore gowns that most certainly were _not_ casual by standard, it was actually pretty appropriately dressy. "I LOVE that one," Ella pointed at the blue gown, "but is it also possible to save the pink one for another day?"

Röskva nodded. "Magad and I will come to your quarters in an hour to help you dress. It is early, of course, but this may need alterations."

"Oh, I don't want to take up too much of your time, either of you; I'm sure it'll fit just fine-" Ella started.

"-Röskva is the quickest tailor in the palace, ma'am." Magad interjected. "It is no trouble for either of us." Röskva nodded in agreement, clearly entertained by this diversion.

Taking a breath, Ella regarded the women. "Thank you both so much, then. I'm going to run and collect my wits while I wash up." She made her way to her room which, thankfully, wasn't too difficult in this wing of the palace. Once locked away, she let her hair down and just laid on her bed for a few moments while her bath filled. Having Röskva and Magad help her had calmed her nerves in many ways, but it was still an evening spent near Loki which was enough to put her nerves on edge all over again.

* * *

As Loki adjusted his armor, his muscles felt heavy, his body slacking. He wondered if he'd ever feel anything other than stagnant again. The loss of magic in his being had more of a withdrawal effect than he'd anticipated, especially when coupled with his time in the cell. His head ached dully, a controlled scowl adorning the face in the mirror.

Still, he felt better than he had weeks ago and was making some progress in some areas. He could walk without becoming embarrassingly winded, he could squint in the light of day and not want to bury his head in the mud. Yet, he still felt a storm inside, the voices still swirling around his consciousness just waiting to be heard. Waiting to break him.

His (admittedly mean-spirited) banter with Ella helped to distract him once in a while, and she was peculiar enough a creature to be worth studying occasionally. It was not often anyone - let alone a young woman - would allow him to be near them. He recalled Thor's words that night in the cell: _It would do you well to make what alliances are available to you when you return._

Thor clearly refused to let go of this pathetic hope that his fallen "brother" could somehow rise to normalcy if not the glory he once thought Loki capable of. He would no sooner be able to make an alliance than another would be willing to befriend him. Thor may have matured but he was still stupid, idealistic.

But Thor had worked to get him above-ground. It was Thor who treated him as normally as he ever had when everyone else skittered about behind him, ran away from him, avoided him completely. It was _Thor_ who would be king soon. Therefore, it was in Loki's interest to maintain Thor's good graces. It was difficult and required a vast amount of swallowed pride, but it was for his own greater good to do so. He had no other way out, otherwise.

Stalking down the enormous halls toward his library, his now-invaded haven, he fought not to remember happier, more naive days when he and Thor would tear across the stone floor in races, laughing hysterically. Now, his only comfort was the fact that the guards stood stoically as he passed. Though they were required to stand post, of course, there was some odd glee in knowing that not everyone automatically fled when the despicable Loki was in their vicinity.

And Ella. The nanny. Essentially a glorified servant of Thor's but one who had the gall to offer him reprieve, who stood her ground in front of him, all the while knowing she was no match for him in any way. He smiled wickedly to himself as he recalled her glowering earlier when he had gotten rid of that nauseating warrior boy. If it had not been so humorous he would have been tempted to show her what is done to those who dare raise their voice to him. In truth, he had been too amused by the steam rising from her shoulders to be angry. He found he often had little energy for anger these days. Before, it had fueled him on; allowed him to set out to conquer things he would not otherwise have conquered; to achieve the grandeur he was now not so sure he had ever been destined for.

He sat down in his usual seat in the library, head resting in his hand as he slumped over the small table.

_You fool. You're going to be humiliated, walking into that banquet hall. No matter what balm hangs on your arm._

Loki squeezed his eyes tightly. No. Not now. This could not go on.

_It is you who cannot go on, _degenerate!_ You will succumb to insanity soon enough. Let her be the one to push you over the edge. Fool!_

His fingers tore into his scalp where they supported his head, pain like a white-hot iron searing the very center of his brain. His teeth bit down on his tongue to mitigate the agony shooting through everything he knew. White constellations danced behind his closed eyelids before shifting into too-bright light that threatened to tear him apart from the inside out.

Something clicked loudly. Light footsteps fell nearer and nearer to him. He couldn't even bear to open his eyes; to see her look at him, as it was undoubtedly her. He instead counted the seconds to push time forward, eyes shut firmly. She would leave. He reached 183 before he felt warmth and a gentle tug on the hand that held his head. His chest tightened uncomfortably. Her fingers. Could he not escape!? His breaths were turbulent, uncontrolled. He couldn't face this. Not now.

"Loki..." she whispered tentatively. Anger momentarily took him as he flipped his hand away from his scalp to grasp her wrist firmly, painfully. To put himself in charge of the contact. She didn't make a sound. He slowly, carefully opened his eyes, his teeth still clenched. His vision, though blurry, registered a sea of blue tumbling through his view. And then her face was there, watching him. His eyes widened and he stood, still grasping her wrist. Her expression was that of surprise, but not pain. "What can I do?" She whispered.

He dropped her gaze and practically threw her porcelain wrist away from his grasp. "I did not ask you to touch me, mortal." He spat.

She barely blinked. "I know."

He straightened. His breaths were finally maintained, short puffs but that did not help his broken pride. He raised his chin and looked down his nose at her, a cold regality his only saving grace in the moment. "I merely had a headache; do not be dramatic."

Ella's eyebrows raised until they practically hit the silver gems she'd had braided into her flowing hair. "Sure. Totally not dramatic. Are you ready to go?"

He knew she was only appeasing him, but he wanted nothing more than to act as if this had never happened. To pretend she had never seen him vulnerable.

He would have to keep this particular enemy close, he thought as he nodded and offered her his arm.

* * *

**Thanks for continuing to read! I'm so sorry for the length of time in between chapters! Life gets busy, hey? I know this chapter is more filler than anything else, but I wanted to get something out as this was beginning to become stagnant. Wanted to try to get those juices flowing again. Plus, the feast is coming up next! :)  
**

**I would like to ask, for those writers or readers who pay attention to flow, whether I use too many commas (or whether in my attempt to cut down on commas I've totally screwed up the rhythm or grammar or something). I have ALWAYS had a tendency to do that and am super conscious of it. So please do let me know. **

**But as always, I appreciate everyone who's read this story, and even better - if you've reviewed or follow/favorited! THANK YOU!**

**-E**


	6. Mortal Expression

**Hi guys! 2 updates in 2 days - this must be some alternate universe! =P Thanks again to all of you lovelies who read, reviewed, followed and favorited! So sweet :)**

**NOTE: TW: Implied Sexual Assault (this shouldn't be surprising to anyone) starting at the *****. If you are sensitive to such subjects you may want to skip the rest of the chapter after that point.**

* * *

Ella fought hard to maintain her straight face as she took Loki's arm and walked beside him toward the library doors. He was tense - she could feel it even through his armor. Just a headache. Right.

Nevertheless, her resolution stood strong. She'd seen his eyes when he'd finally opened them and the look that registered there was shock, but not the kind that indicated something hideous. Perhaps he did have blood coursing through those veins after all. She was average at best but the dress was as amazing as they came. Magad had done wonders for her hair, braiding pinned-gems into pieces of her brunette locks, the rest curled loosely and free-flowing much like the skirt of her dress. The blue went well with her skin tone and somehow managed to play up her dark eyes, which she was thankful for. She'd have to remember to wear more blue.

Loki was silent as he led her down the hallway and Ella tried to make note of where they were going. She was slowly learning the halls of the palace, but had never been to the banquet hall before.

"You look handsome," she offered quietly when the silence got to be too much.

Loki grunted. "Your gown suits you," he returned smoothly, pausing thoughtfully. "I apologize for my behaviour a few moments ago. It was not my intention to greet you in such a way."

"Oh, no worries!" Ella responded cheerfully. He gave her a withering look.

"A mortal expression; how quaint." He remarked with a frown.

More silence.

"So what usually happens at these feasts?" Ella wondered out loud, hoping Loki would at least be feeling generous enough to clue her in. "Is it just like a...Midgardian party? Where you eat and drink, and then the food gets taken away and you drink and dance, or what?"

Loki appeared to consider her words for once. "Yes, somewhat. The food remains, however. The warriors that celebrate into the early hours tend to have quite disgusting appetites. And whether or not there is music depends on whether people heckle the bard so much that he leaves, to be honest. It's _clearly_ a wonderful time."

"Do you enjoy _any_ of it? Or are you planning to sulk in the corner?" She challenged as they walked in through the massive double doors and Loki indicated a seat near a window for her to take.

"In my youth," he sighed as he pulled the seat for her. It was somewhat surprising to Ella that he was exhibiting such good manners "Thor, myself and Sif and the Warriors Three spent many a full night dancing and conversing...but that is a time long gone, now."

He was sitting across the rectangular table from her and had placed small portions of food, mostly fruit, on his plate. She tried to be discreet about the fact that she was copying him (or maybe he expected her to so he wouldn't have to explain feast etiquette to her) and did the same. He didn't speak any further, then, and people filtered in as time went on. Everyone seemed to help themselves to the food at their tables and many were not concerned about their helping size, so Ella snuck a few more pieces of melon onto her plate. She used the best manners she had ever been taught, and hoped that it was enough to not irritate Loki. If this started off badly, it was bound to end that way. And she just couldn't let it.

She took the silence as her cue to take in the details of the elongated room. It was huge, ancient. Tapestries hung from the golden walls and white linens hung from each long table. Candelabras were scattered among tiered dishes of food which were slowly looking emptier and emptier. She saw, further down the aisle that servants were already hurriedly refilling the meat platters, as those seemed to be favorites among the crowd.

As she looked around she caught a familiar eye - Agnar smiled at her, apparently not concerned at all that she'd caught him watching her. She wondered about Loki's comment from earlier; was he being dramatic? Was _that_ kid capable of something so terrible? He hardly looked it. She returned Agnar's smile and turned back to Loki.

"Making friends already, little one?" He sneered.

"You don't even want to know which one of your BFFs have been staring at me, oh Lord of Darkness." she teased.

"I have warned you about that poor excuse of an Asgardian, have I not?"

"You did. I'm still not one hundred percent sure why, though."

"My reasons do not need to be understood by the likes of you, girl." His tone was quickly going down the sour route. So sensitive! It was no wonder he had so many issues with everyone. She imagined, though, that other people were the least of his problems. He seemed to be the "own worst enemy" type. Definitely.

"Must you smirk, young Ella? It is unbecoming of a lady." Loki chided.

"Petty." Ella muttered.

"Nevertheless..."

At this point there were so few seats left in the hall that people had started filling in next to Ella and the clearly-dreaded Prince Loki. Loki ever-so-slightly shifted away as a young man sat down next to him, looking worried.

"Hello!" Ella gave the man and his friend a slight wave in attempt to diffuse their obvious tension. "I'm Ella. Nice to have some company over here."

The two men nodded at her, looking only a little less apprehensive. Maybe a few cups of mead would do them well. "Would you like me to pass some drinks?" They both nodded again, and she stood up to grab the stone pitcher on the other side of herself and Loki. As she set it down in front of the men, she noticed the one next to Loki allowing his eyes to roam over her midsection, and she quickly sat down. Really? Was everyone this crude and she was just naive to it because Loki only looked at her with contempt? Still, she smiled again as they poured their drinks and took quite a large gulp of her own wine. It was delicious, but she would need to be a bit more careful about subsequent drinks as it was _very_ strong.

Hours later and her food tucked away, drink in hand, she was happily conversing with the group of people now convened despite Loki's daunting presence and his continued scowling. Many of them had stories to regale her with. She was the new blood of the palace, the no-doubt easily impressed Midgardian who had so much to learn about their culture and history. They didn't seem to notice that her eyes began to glaze over when they started in on war stories, but it was no matter. She kept the smile plastered on her face and tried to remember the peoples' names.

When the musician increased the volume of the music he was playing on his guitar-thing, people seemed to immediately abandon their seats for an open space on the side of the hall. The group next to her stood as well, and the one who had ogled her held out his hand in invitation. "Come, Miss Ella! Will you dance?"

She panicked. Eyes wide, she shook her head. "I don't know how to dance like you guys..."

"Nonsense! We'll teach you!"

Well? How was she supposed to say no? She glanced down at Loki, whose eyes were alight with amusement.

"Yes, Ella...go, be merry!" He mocked.

Ella rolled her eyes. "Later!" She wound her way around the table and walked with the man - she was honestly trying hard to remember his name - Runi, maybe? She'd need to get better at remembering those things.

For hours, she followed the lead of the few people there who seemed willing to teach her how to swirl, how to step in and under and out and about with the tune. She did catch on eventually, after much laughter, and had had too much wine to care that she probably looked terrible doing it. Agnar had even found her earlier in the raucous and taught her a few steps before leaving in seek of more ale. He hadn't returned. She tried to keep an eye on Loki with stealthy glances, and to her surprise he remained, sipping ale every so often, but did not attempt to speak to or look at anyone.

When she could take no more she politely excused herself from her new friends, a genuine smile on her face now, and wound around table ends to return to where Loki was still sitting, drawing what looked like runes on a piece of paper. Instead of sitting across from him she took the seat to his side and tipped her head to look over what he was sketching.

"Do you mind? You're perspiring." He said icily, eyes still on his paper.

"I don't, actually." She responded nonchalantly. "And honestly, you're being so dramatic. I've been dancing - it's humid over there!" She didn't feel like arguing with Loki. It would kill her buzz something hard. So she sat quietly. After a moment he'd stopped drawing and turned to face in the same direction she was with a light huff, looking out at the crowd. He didn't speak for the longest time but the silence was better than bickering. She didn't feel tense near him, for once. She wasn't drunk by any means but felt rather pleasantly buzzed.

Apparently that was the key to handling Loki. A wine glass attached to her hand at all times.

* * *

Loki forced an impassive expression as he watched Agnar, out of the corner of his eye, who left the hall soon after a young blonde woman had exited on her own. He knew what was in Agnar's thick head and it was not Loki's concern so long as it did not involve his brother's employee. The infuriatingly calm girl would benefit from a wake-up call, though, and he fully intended to show her just how accurate his description of the stupid warrior had been. He had been milling this over since he left her in the library earlier that day.

At worst, she would accommodate his request with a bit of confusion. At best...

He fixed an approachable expression on his face and waited several beats before turning to Ella, who was taking a gratuitous drink from her wine glass and raising her eyebrows at him. He clearly would need to make friendlier with her so that she would not question him each time he played nice.

"Can I...do something for you?" She asked, incredulous.

"Yes, actually..." He ensured his voice was not too honeyed as to catch her attention, and dropped his volume a touch. "I wondered if you've ever heard much of Thor's family's history."

"You know, only bits in passing. Why do you ask?" Ah, ever the skeptic, regardless of her wine intake.

"Perhaps instead of playing silent companions, you'd like to hear a bit about the family that employs you?" Loki dropped her gaze for just a moment, knowing if he laid it on too thick this would not work quickly enough.

"Um...sure!" She said with a forced cheer in her tone. "Is this the historical version or the grumpy-Loki version?"

Loki fought the urge to grind his teeth in irritation. "Do not-" He barked, then sighed. "The historical version...perhaps with pieces of my own knowledge scattered about."

She had the nerve to giggle.

He forced a small, intriguing grin. "And I have visuals. Would you do me the small favor of retrieving a book from the library for me?"

"Sure...if it's easy to find. I'm surprised you trust me in there alone."

"Indeed, it is easy to find. Second shelf that juts from the left, third row up. Its sheath is crimson and on the cover is an image of Odin and his spear, Gungnir. Fetch that for us and we'll have a bit of a lesson, young Ella."

"Got it. Second from left, third up. If I'm not back in 10 minutes you'd better come and rescue me from the bookshelf that will have inevitably toppled over on me."

He smiled. She'd need to hurry. Odds were in Loki's favor that Agnar wouldn't make it to a room at all, and no passers-by would dare challenge him if they happened upon the inevitable scene. Ella would get enough of an eyeful that she would undoubtedly run straight back. And she would know - at least partially - why he had stepped in. Perhaps he would gain her trust with this revelation which, in her mind, Loki had nothing to do with. He technically didn't, anyway.

She was walking away now and it was all Loki could do not to follow her just to see the look on her face if - no, _when_ - she stumbled upon her new acquaintance.

* * *

Ella carefully navigated the hall, backtracking the steps she and Loki had taken earlier that evening. As she neared the final corner she could hear scuffling and then a light whine. She stopped for a moment to listen. It was definitely a woman, accompanied by a man's grunting. Ella's heart pounded in her chest as she tried to discern if she should go any further when she heard the kind of whining sound that was most definitely not a happy one. She tentatively took a few steps further and peered around the corner only to see a very familiar, very intoxicated young warrior standing above a much smaller young woman. The girl appeared to be a similar age to Ella, though that didn't necessarily say much about her actual age. Ella watched for just another moment before she noticed the woman had turned her head to look at Ella pleadingly. Agnar grasped the girl's chin and sneered at her, eliciting another whimper from the girl.

An eerie calm took over Ella as she cleared her throat. The warrior did not respond.

"HEY!" Ella shouted. This had to stop. Both Agnar and the girl stared at her, Agnar swaying a bit but still managing to maintain his grip on the girl. Ella shook her head in disbelief.

"Hey." She addressed the girl, whose face had gone stark white at some point and whose skin had several red marks from Agnar's rough handling. Loki's earlier words rang in her mind, and regardless of his reason for saying them, he had been right. "Do you want to be here, with this guy?" She nodded at Agnar.

The girl's eyes widened further but she didn't respond.

"It's OK. You can tell the truth." Ella coaxed. The problem was, she didn't really have a plan. But she figured if Agnar was as drunk and stupid as he seemed, someone standing their ground may be all it took to get him to leave her alone. He'd been piss-afraid of Loki, after all. Chances were slim that anyone else - especially Loki - would show up to help, but she wouldn't have been able to live with herself if she'd let it go on even if she was intervening at her own risk. "Do you want to come with me instead and I'll help you get safely to your room or a friend?"

The girl's breaths were labored, but even. After several beats, she nodded her head just slightly. Agnar looked slightly stunned, but she could see his fingers grasping the girl's arm more tightly.

Stupidly emboldened by his shocked look, Ella took a step closer and put a little volume behind her words. "And do you know what that means, asshole? That means you back the hell off. Or did you miss that part?"

Agnar's mouth dropped open but he didn't move.

"When she says to leave her alone, you leave her alone. She **does not want you** to touch her!" She shouted. Come on - someone _had_ to hear this.

His face now beet red and his teeth bared in rage, Agnar dropped his grip from the woman in front of him and turned toward Ella.

"I can scream _really_ loud," she taunted. "Do you not remember whose protection I'm under? You practically wet your pants when you saw him earlier. Do you need a reminder?" She prayed he wouldn't call her bluff and realize - as it was slightly obvious - that she was most certainly _not_ under Loki's protection. But it was one of two cards she had. The other was a knee to the groin but she prayed she wouldn't have to resort to surviving hand-to-hand combat. He was a warrior after all, and a huge asshole. Even if he was stupid drunk.

As Agnar barreled toward her practically in slow motion, Ella tried desperately to both motion for the girl to run away and to figure out how to dodge whatever Agnar might do. She really wasn't keen for physicality but if it was the only way to distract him, she would hopefully cope. Better herself than the other girl.

When Agnar reached her he didn't take the swing Ella had been prepared for. Oh no. He went straight for the throat. And he was quick. His fingers were constricting around her air passage before she could even register his movements and suddenly a thick, sharp pain shot through her shoulders and head as they hit the wall behind her. Her vision gave out for a moment before Agnar's angry face came back into her view. There was someone crying out behind him. "Go!" She tried to shout at the woman, but nothing came out. She tried to slow her breaths, tried to figure out how she was supposed to prolong consciousness. She attempted to swing her knee at him, but he did not respond to her struggle. Instead, he planted a a hard kiss on her lips, his fingers around her throat holding their grip and his other hand now grasping her waist with bruising strength. She'd learned how to get out of a number of hostile grasps but she could no longer think of what she was supposed to do and she was beginning to panic.

So she stopped struggling. She held what little breath she had, her skin and throat burning from the pain and lack of oxygen, her head swimming and dizzy, spots floating in front of her eyes. She hung limp from his grasp and let her eyes slide shut. _Please, please let him be this stupid,_ she thought.

The moment his mouth left hers to glance at her face she heard the voice. Not the booming, defensive voice of a hero she perhaps had hoped for but a smooth, deep voice coming from the same direction she had. She fought to stay awake, fought to take a slow breath through her nearly-closed airway without him noticing.

"You now have two witnesses to your assault of a _woman_ under the emply of the royal family." Loki's voice hit her like a ton of bricks, and as Agnar's fingers left her throat and her feet touched the ground, all fight she may have had also left her. She toppled to the ground ungracefully as Agnar took a step back. "You will not so much as _look_ at either of these women again. It will not be my face you see if there is a 'next time.' It is Thor who will have your head, wretch." Loki's voice spat.

Ella's vision went black as heavy, fumbling footsteps slowly became harder and harder to hear.


	7. Paper Flowers

Once Agnar had turned his back to Loki, he glanced at Ella who was propped against the wall, slightly crumpled upon herself in unconsciousness. The other young woman was crouched in front of her, feeling her throat for a pulse and grasping her hand.

"Is she breathing?" He rasped. He stood stock-still above them, trying to decide which of his options held the least possible consequence for him. His face was a careful mask of indifference as he could see the young woman looking up at him cautiously, nodding.

If he took her to the healers himself, he would be accused of harming her. If he took her to either of their chambers and someone noticed him at any point, he'd be damned. He was so tempted to send the girl away so he could deal with Ella himself, but... she did have the potential to be a useful tool.

"What's your name, girl?" He asked, terse.

"K...Kyna, my prince." She stuttered.

"Are you alright?" He asked lowly.

Her eyes were guarded. "I'll be alright. I don't know what to do..." She looked at Ella. "Will she recover?"

He bent over to assess the unconscious woman. Breaths were coming evenly but labored and her neck was beginning to bruise quite heavily, the skin where the warrior's hands had been only moments before shone a bright, screaming red. Her face was covered in red pinpricks from the force. But she was alive, and breathing. It was something.

"Kyna."

"Yes, my prince?"

He kept his voice hushed and even. "Go to the healers as quickly as you can. Tell the healer there what happened to you. Do not mention me as anything other than 'a man.' Do you understand?"

"Yes, my prince."

"Fetch a bundle of both Leopard's Bane and Everlasting Root as well as a Ferox drawing salve. Go then to Röskva and ask her to return with you to Lady Ella's chambers. She will show you the way."

"Will you not be seen with her, my prince?"

At least this one was not completely daft. "No. Röskva will only take you to the door. You mustn't allow her in. I will administer the herbs myself. Do you understand why I do this?"

"Yes, sir. So you aren't accused of this yourself, sir." She dipped her head and turned to run. Loki could see she was still somewhat shaky, but as women were she held empathy for Ella and would therefore follow his instruction. And if she did not...

Loki scooped Ella up in his arms. He had already been standing in this hall for far too long - he was amazed no one else had already come by. He quickly slid into the library and set out for Ella's chambers by way of his beloved secret passage. Her dress was only somewhat difficult to work around and it was fairly ironic that the gown was still in pristine condition, as if she had not been touched at all...but the bruises littered her throat like a morbid necklace, her pale face unmoving in her rest.

He prayed Kyna made haste to the healers and that she would not get detained. He set foot in the dark of his passage, following the path he knew by heart. It was a long route full of corners and false ends. So many parts of the palace could be reached in this way but not many residents even knew of their existence. He knew this one would lead to Ella's chambers, and would also allow him to make a clean escape from there to his own when he was certain all had been done to reduce her recovery time.

People had seen him with her; they knew she was the only person who would speak to him. If she turned up _anywhere_ with a bruised neck and blown blood vessels, _everyone_ would assume it had been Loki's doing. That the woman who would speak her mind to the God of Mischief would be punished. That no other man or woman in their precious realm would ever do such a thing.

If Loki was accused of assaulting Thor's employee, he would be thrown back into that cell for the rest of eternity. There would be no convincing Thor could or would do, then, to get him out. Death would be a mercy they would not even bother with.

He navigated the passage quickly, his mind spinning with the potential. How to ensure Kyna kept her word, how long to stay with Ella, how to keep this under control. What to do to Agnar. What to do with Ella...that _stupid_ girl. How could she have attempted to play a heroine? Lady Sif he could understand intervening but waifish, mortal Ella? _Why? _

She still did not stir as he carried her. He wanted to shake her. For more than one reason. What in Hel's name could she have been thinking? What good could _possibly_ come from taunting a beast? Why wasn't she waking? She lay gingerly in his arms, but the speedy walk was by no means smooth. It should have jarred her awake by now. He tried not to concern himself with her reaction should she wake now but he knew it would likely be one of fear. His presence was always met with fear. And why shouldn't it be?

When he reached entrance to her chambers, he stood silently for a moment, listening. There was no sound in the passage so it was easy to discern whether someone was already in the room. He heard nothing, though - no speaking, no shifting of bedclothes, no breathing. He slowly, silently entered the room and laid her on the bed above the cover and crouched hidden, beside a large shelf. He would wait, out of sight, for Kyna to appear. If he discovered that she had betrayed him he would slip out into the passage before anyone saw him. If only his head wasn't aching so badly; he needed to determine how he was to prove it hadn't been him, to Thor at least.

Perhaps he should bring Thor into this now. Or perhaps Lady Jane. No, Jane would inevitably tell Thor and Jane was less likely to understand the situation.

He would ask Ella to act as Kyna had done, referring to him only as an anonymous man. If Loki was not at all involved, surely no one would question him. Agnar certainly would not say a word lest he face criminal trials.

He would wait until she woke so that he could speak with her. Find out what in nine realms she had been thinking of.

The door latch clicked loudly. Loki stilled his breath and readied his throwing blade. He did not intend to use force lest he be incriminated once again, but he could defend himself, could he not?

When a figure entered the room and shut the door quickly, Loki was relieved to see the small frame of Kyna, alone. She stood at the door and looked around, getting her bearings. Loki waited another moment - gave her time to open the door again to betray him- and when she did not he stepped out.

"Do you have the herbs?"

She startled something terrible, but held the bunches of herbs out to him. "The healer nearly kept me there." She said flatly as she held out her other hand to him as well. "She also gave me these to wrap the herbs in."

She handed over the cloth as well and Loki got to work, not acknowledging her immediately. He crushed the herbs, creating compresses for Ella's neck and used the smaller cloth for a second compress, which he handed to Kyna. "Your arms will be terribly discolored tomorrow if you do not wrap your wounds in this." Kyna bowed her head and took the cloth from him.

"Thank you, my prince. How might I help?"

Loki turned to her. "You understand that I did not harm anyone here."

"Yes, sir." He studied her face for any betrayal of a lie, but found none. "It was the warrior who has done the harming, sir."

She paused. "Thank you for stopping him. And for giving me reason not to fear you completely."

Yet another who had apparently lost her place in the shadow of his mind. But he let it by with a shrug. "I _am_ dangerous and volatile, Kyna. But I will not harm you, now."

"I believe you."

Was she Ella's Asgardian twin? This was ridiculous chatter. "Swear to me that you will not speak a word of my involvement in this to anyone, not even your most beloved. You will not write about it. You will keep this information locked tightly in your head, unless myself or Lady Ella speak to you directly. You will not tell anyone."

The girl shook her head harshly. "No, Prince. I won't. I swear it on my father's grave."

Satisfied, Loki gave her a wave of dismissal. "Go, rest yourself. Be sure you maintain the compress." He turned his full attention back to Ella as Kyna slipped out the door. The woman's breathing was calming down and so he began applying the salve to the broken vessels on her face. He studied her often out of the corner of his eye, but it was strange allowing his fingers to touch the soft skin of her face. It may have been swollen and pinpricked then, but he knew it would look mostly normal by morning thanks to the ferox. It was necessary to make contact with her in this way.

When he was finished, he gently repositioned the compress on her neck and checked her breathing before stepping away into her washroom to clean his hands. Her clothing from earlier in the day was strewn on the stone floor carelessly and the shelf above her basin was littered with small jars of colored liquid and several other Midgardian things he couldn't even identify. He scowled as he realized the soap he'd used smelled very much like her. Naturally, he'd leave this series of events smelling like a woman.

* * *

When Ella woke, she felt as if she'd been dragged out of nothingness by a freaking tank. She didn't dare open her eyes, though she could tell she wasn't lying on the ground anymore. She was quickly made aware of a throbbing in her throat, a muted burn in her eyes and a sharp pain in her head. Her face felt strange, as if she was wearing someone else's. She laid still, though, unsure of whether she was in a safe place or not. She wouldn't count on Loki to have been a part of anything after he...wait, he'd saved her! He'd come. But she hadn't been gone that long, why would he have come?

She realized at that point that there was something damp and heavy lying on her throat. It was hard to tell what was what, though, because her throat felt so thick and hot. She couldn't quite place the smell in the air, either. Someone must have dumped her in a bed and given her treatment for the marks she would most certainly have after Agnar's outburst. She knew she was lucky to be alive and only complaining of a couple aches and pains.

She made the decision to slowly open her sore eyes. The pressure from Agnar's choke hold must have screwed them up, she thought. She was half-lidded when she realized she was in her own room. She opened them fully and laid still for a moment, her brain trying to process where she was, how she got there. If the girl had gone to get Thor, he or Jane would have been sitting there and fretting over her. If she'd gotten a servant, the servant would likely still be here or would have gotten someone. In theory, anyway. Maybe they were super hands-off first aid people around there. Or...maybe Loki had had an attack of conscience and brought her back.

"Loki?" She whispered. Still silence, leaving Ella feeling rather silly for thinking he might have been there.

Suddenly she was aware of a presence to her right, and she turned her head slightly toward it. Pain shot through her throat and she couldn't even cry out. "Don't move," Loki's voice lulled gently. "You need to stay still until the compress can be removed."

He came into her view, then, and she was surprised to feel relieved at the glimpse of his blue eyes. His expression was hard to read, but... he'd stayed with her. He'd protected her. She was almost too shocked to function, though pleasantly surprised. Perhaps there was hope for him yet.

"I'm sorry," she croaked as tears sprung to her eyes. Loki began to look more and more furious and her throat started to constrict with sobs but nothing would come out, and the tears burned her eyes and everything just _hurt_ so much more. She had to close her eyes, she had to get away from Loki so she could control her emotions before he killed her.

Several very long seconds and clenched hands later, she had somewhat controlled the tears and dared open her eyes to look back to Loki. He was still looming over her, his eyes practically glowing red in the dim light. She tried to convey her apology in her expression but that only made him seem to glower more. "You STUPID girl!" He spat, surprising Ella. "What were you _thinking_? How did you possibly think that intervening in such a situation would end any other way?" She remained silent as he spoke, watching him closely, afraid to respond at all for fear of making it worse. His hair had begun to fall over his face as he whispered animatedly in his anger, his voice low and icy. Now she especially understood why people were afraid of him. He looked positively feral in that moment. "Do you understand what you put at risk when I had to _rescue_ you? From someone I had already warned you about, no less! If ANYONE sees you now, they will think it was I who attacked you. And now do you understand why, Ella? _This_ is me! This is what I am! Anger and volatility and hurtful words at my best. Is that what you want? Do you want to see me fail? To see me put to prison for another man's deeds!? I've committed enough crimes on my own. Don't you understand that!?" His breathing had gone ragged though his body was poised in careful control, eyes wide with emotion, black locks hanging over his forehead carelessly. He pressed his lips together then, and turned away from her.

Trying hard to control the raging sea of emotion threatening to burst from her chest, she took a slow breath. "Is that girl OK?"

He was quiet for a few moments. "Yes." His voice was softer as he turned around. "Because of you." His features had softened now and he appeared to have come down from his tirade. If Ella hadn't been so jarred by his words, she would have poked at him for being King Mercurial. "She helped by fetching the herbs for your compress. I sent her away with one for herself."

"Do you understand, Ella, that no one may know I was involved in this? Even if I had nothing to do with you being harmed and everything to do with you still breathing, I _cannot_ be known to have been there. I will be accused faster than you could imagine, and old prejudices die hard in the court, child."

Ella gave a tiny nod, careful not to jar her swollen throat.

"I meant it when I said I was sorry," she whispered, sliding her eyes away from his.

"I know. I did not ask for an apology."

Ella closed her eyes in frustration. How was she supposed to fix this? This was her retribution for trying to do the right thing?

"I will remain until you are asleep. And Ella...someone in your position holds utter responsibility for their own well-being, and therefore the well-being of the future king. Do not _ever_ put yourself in danger again. There will not always be a prince to swoop down and save you." He said dryly. "I told you once before, little one, I am not that kind of prince."

So that was it. She was Thor's property. It was in Loki's best interest to keep his brother happy. At least it all made sense, now.

She tightened her lips in response to her thoughts and tried to fall asleep. When she awoke to sunlight, she was no longer aware of a brooding, dark presence keeping watch. The only thing there with her was a new compress, waiting to be applied.


End file.
